DC Universe Online Storyline
The backstory of DC Universe Online is presented through a series of FMV trailers and the DC Universe Online Legends comicbook series. Backstory DCUO Legends Timeline Future Batman and Lex Luthor Timeline Encountering an Exobyte breaking into one of his secret labs, Lex Luthor meets and makes a pact with Brainiac to destroy Superman. Sharing his data and resources with the galactic conqueror, Luthor waged war against the world's heroic populace, uniting the villain community under his leadership, while Brainiac secretly used his Exobytes to steal the abilities of the world’s heroes and villains. The constant years of battle saw to the deaths of numerous heroes and villains and the destruction of Metropolis. While Superman went into exile in the sun’s core, Earth’s remaining champions launched a final campaign against Luthor’s forces in the ruins of Metropolis. With Luthor watching over the battlefield alongside Deathstroke and Circe behind a shield on top of what remained of the Daily Planet Building, Batman led the remaining heroes on the ground with Cyborg as support. With Poison Ivy and Green Arrow already dead, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan); with his arm in a sling due to a previous injury, quickly dispatches Giganta before being confronted by Black Adam as Batman launches a missile attack against Luthor's shield. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman dispatches and decapitates Metallo before Deathstroke assails her; stealing her Golden Lasso as Circe moves to also assault her. From atop another building, Joker (wearing the bullet-riddled vest of James Gordon) and Harley Quinn (wearing Robin's torn cape) arrive to further escalate the situation; using a missile launcher to attack the Flash (Barry Allen) as he races to aid Hal Jordan who is being dominated by Black Adam. Noticing the incoming assistance, Adam uses his Word of Power to call down magical lightning just as Hal Jordan musters the willpower in his Power Ring and Barry Allen opens himself to the Speed Force. The resulting explosion as the three cosmic powers collide breaches Luthor's shield, kills Harley Quinn and Circe, disintegrates Hal Jordan and Barry Allen, and devastates what remains of the battlefield. As the smoke settles, Batman emerges from the wreckage only to be lassoed by Deathstroke, using Wonder Woman's golden lasso, and hung from a piece of wreckage for the villain to beat him to death. Seeing this, the Joker falls into a tantrum and fires the rocket launcher at the both of them; exclaiming that nobody kills the Bat but him. Sifting through the rubble, Luthor finds and manhandles Wonder Woman; ordering her to call Superman before proceeding to electrocute her. Hearing her screams, Superman awakens fully charged and flies to the battlefield. Confronting Luthor and calling for Batman, not knowing that the hero had been incapacitated, Luthor summons Adam to attack, however, the kryptonian's power was too great for the magic-powered champion and Superman overpowers him, firing his Heat Vision into the villain's face before turning to throw Luthor across the battlefield. Superman's anger quickly turns to sorrow, however, upon seeing Wonder Woman's body lying on the ground. As Superman knelt to cradle her, Luthor had desecrated her body; hiding deposits of Kryptonite in her mouth. As Superman was quickly weakened by the radioactive rock, Luthor returned to stand over his long-time nemesis; claiming triumph as he drove a kryptonite-point spear through the hero's heart. Immediately upon Superman’s death, Brainiac, with all opposition dispatched thanks to Luthor, commenced his invasion of Earth. Sometime later, Luthor allies with Batman (who had survived the battle and returned as a cyborg) and forms a plan to save the world by using the Exobyte data Brainiac had taken on the powers of the hero and villain community during their war to create a new army of meta-humans to oppose Brainaic's invasion forces. Successfully testing the process of bestowing powers upon a non-powered individual on a man code-named Fracture, Luthor and Batman realized that the state of the world in their timeline was irreparable and sought to travel back in time to a point where an army could make a difference in changing their fate. Sheltering within Superman’s Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic, Batman attempts to code a portal to the past as Luthor and Fracture fight off Brainiac’s Eradicators. With the portal successfully activated, Batman moves to hold off the invaders while Fracture enters the portal. However, Luthor betrays the other two; killing Fracture and taking the Exobytes for himself. As Batman promises vengeance upon the villain, and confidently, Luthor enters the portal to the past alone leaving Batman apparently "dead". Game Story Arriving in an abandoned alleyway, Future Lex Luthor meets with present Lex Luthor and forms an alliance to take advantage of the coming invasion by Brainiac and the unleashing of the Exobyte technology. As before, the intergalactic conqueror Brainiac unleashes a sudden invasion on Earth in pursuit of the secret of the Multiverse. Acting quickly, the conqueror begins bottling buildings in both Metropolis and Gotham City as the Justice League of America rally their forces to prevent further destruction. At this time, Future Lex Luthor appears before Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman with a warning of what their future could become should certain events come to pass. Unable to penetrate the "bottle" force fields and hopelessly outnumbered by Brainiac's invasion forces, the Trinity (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman) bring Luthor to the JLA Watchtower to hear his plan on preventing these events from occurring only to bear witness to Luthor activating and dispersing Exobytes around the globe; explaining that it is part of his plan to create an army for the heroes to oppose Brainiac with. As they were programmed, the microscopic Exobytes begin to infect countless citizens on Earth, altering their DNA and giving them extra normal abilities; bestowing them with Magical knowledge, Technological prowess or Metahuman ability similar to the super-powered beings already in existence. Leveling Content Arcs Survival of the Fittest Arc Gorilla Grodd leads an invasion force towards Little Bohemia in Metropolis. They are using devolution units and neural arrays to turn citizens into apes under Grodd's command. S.T.A.R Labs, along with the help of the new metahuman heroes, assist in finding a way to revert the devolution process. Later, the Heroes, along with The Flash, manage to thwart Grodd's invasion and defeat Grodd himself in his own lab. Later, Grodd then launches an attack on S.T.A.R. Labs to regain his lost technology, resulting in millions of dollars in damage and multiple casualties in the process. Sins of the Father Arc Avatar of Tech and Meta Arc Brainiac's primary targets are soon revealed as a mass-reading of the villain's forces are detected beneath Gotham City. Oracle marshals a group of New Heroes as Calculator marshals a group of New Villains and they both move to investigate the area, quickly discovering access to the Outer Caverns of the legendary Batcave. As their respective "guides" are shut out due to the cave's digital defense systems, the groups are assailed by the cave's robotic guardians; who have been reprogrammed by an unknown entity to use lethal force. Making their way deeper inside the caverns and into the facility, they are momentarily assisted by Nightwing, Robin, Batwoman and Huntress until the revelation that the cave had been invaded by Brother Eye, on Brainiac's orders. With the four members of the Bat Family infected with the OMAC Virus, the groups proceed into the facility as they were protected from the nanovirus by the Exobytes within themselves. Making their way through the cave's inner sanctum, dispatching the OMAC-controlled robots as they were encountered, the groups eventually meet and assist Batman in freeing the cave's systems from Brother Eye's control only for the hero himself to become infected and depart into a deeper part of the caverns. With the cave freed and Brother Eye momentarily defeated, the groups follow the infected Batman into the caverns to discover that Brainiac had begun secretly assimilating the caverns in order to gain control the "Nexus of Knowledge" that was the Bat Computer. Clearing the area of Brainiac forces, the groups manage to free Batman of Brainiac's control and together they destroy Brainiac's Avatar of Tech; which was built specifically to command and control the nexus. As the Avatar of Tech falls, Brainiac sends another force to invade the next Nexus within the Fortress of Solitude in the arctic circle. While Supergirl, Power Girl, Krypto and even Bizarro move to free the fortress, Brainiac manages to gain control of the Sunstone Crystals within the fortress and defeats each of the kryptonians. Recognizing the threat should Brainiac gain control of the metahuman technology stored within the fortress, Superman and Lex Luthor unite their forces to break Brainiac's blockade to gain entrance; encountering robotic crystal creations and the now-mind-controlled kryptonian heroes along the way. Coming upon the Phantom Zone generator, Luthor releases General Zod from captivity, despite Superman's warnings, to aid in destroying Brainiac's Avatar of Meta and together the heroes and villains confront and destroy the avatar before it could gain full control of the meta-human technology. However, the victory was short lived as Zod immediately betrayed the alliance and turned to the crystal matrix to release his forces from the Phantom Zone. Following after him, Superman and Luthor lead their New Heroes and New Villains against Zod's army and manage to return the General and his army back into the void. Episode Story Arcs Fight for the Light The Sinestro Corps has begun a prison break to release their fellow Corpsmen, including Lyssa Drak, in conjunction with Brainiac's attack on the emotional spectrum. As a result, the Central Power Battery on Oa is weakened, and Guy Gardner has enlisted the help of the new Heroes to aid him in ensuring that no prisoners in the Sciencells escape, while Sinestro, with the help of the new Villains, help break out allies of the Sinestro Corps. Krona, Vice, Lyssa Drak, many Red Lanterns, Sinestro Corpsmen and Manhunters are released in the process. Meanwhile, S.T.A.R Labs are working on Emotional Spectrum Power Dampeners to help the Green Lantern Corps in defeating the Sinestro Corps. However, while they build one in Ferris Aircraft, Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns attack with Vice in tow. Two Heroes are called upon to quell this attack and defeat them. At the same time, however, while the Emotional Power Dampeners are used to quell and control the emotional spectrum, the reverse occurs and the infighting between Corps extends to Coast City, where Heroes must fight their way through crazed Sinestro Corps and Green Lantern Corpsmen alike. It is later revealed that Brainiac's attack on the Emotional Spectrum has resulted in the fluctuating power levels of the Corps, and Hal Jordan and Sinestro in unison lead an attack into S.T.A.R Labs' Research Facility, where they discover Brainiac creating his own Power Batteries. Battle for Earth Brainiac has begun the Earth's assimilation. He has taken over South Gotham and assaulted all his roster into the area. Stop Brainiac's plans from prevailing and prevent him to get complete control of the Multiverse! Locating the final Nexus of Knowledge beneath Themyscira, the battle against Brainiac peaks as the tyrant attempts to claim the Flame of Change from within Tartarus. Uniting to defend the Gates of Tartarus from Brainiac's forces, Wonder Woman summons the Amazons remaining on the island to stand alongside Circe's Beastiamorph Army to hold him at bay as the two magical warriors gather their New Hero and New Villain allies to lead a counter attack to disrupt and destroy the Avatar of Magic spearheading the invasion. As these battles in the Arctic and Themyscira occur, back in Gotham City, Vicki Vale begins personally investigating the streets within the fully bottled sections of Old Gotham and discovers Brainiac's forces converting and assimilating the district's civilian occupants into robotic slaves; forming a "Brainiac Union" that has begun building an invasion force consisting of constructs stolen from the Batcave, Fortress of Solitude and Themyscira to further assimilate Gotham and protect the entry-point into the Nexus of Reality discovered directly beneath the GCPD Headquarters. As Vale is rescued from being assimilated into the Union, Batman and Lex Luthor spearhead hero and villain strike teams into the district's bottled buildings using S.T.A.R. Labs and LexCorp technology respectively to disrupt the Union and its army before massing a force to destroy Brainiac's beachhead above the Nexus. However, before the groups could celebrate Brainiac's seeming defeat, Future Lex Luthor betrays his alliance with Luthor and enters the Nexus to gain control of reality for himself. Fortunately, as Future Luthor enters the Nexus, Future Batman arrives from the future, having survived Luthor's previous betrayal, and pursues the villain into the Nexus to wrest control from the megalomaniac. Joker's Last Laugh Growing irritated with the alliances between heroes and villains, the Joker gains the access codes to the hero and villain Safe Houses, the JLA Watchtower and the Hall of Doom and "shares" them with all members of the conflict. The temptation to shut down the headquarters of the opposing forces proving too much, heroes and villains begin fighting each other in an attempt to shut down and/or invade the opposing force's lairs. The Hand of Fate Doctor Fate enlists the help of the new heroes to defeat the dark sorceress Tala in a series of Operations that span across Gotham City and Metropolis. Heroes must assist him in his cause to purge the sorceress' demonic summonings and rituals. Meanwhile, Felix Faust recruits villains to aid him in his latest villainous endeavors, which include poisoning Gotham's plants and water supply, splicing together a soul using life-force extracted from several others, and defeating Ra's al Ghul and his League of Assassins as they attempt to collect on a debt Felix Faust owes them. Home Turf The new heroes and villains begin to establish lairs and safehouses, using a high-tech mainframe to access new weapons and allies in combat. Meanwhile, T.O. Morrow and his androids face off against Steel, with the new heroes and villains caught in the crossfire. Villains will infiltrate the Steelworks and return the Arkham Asylum to its former condition. Heroes will work to clean up the damage Ace Chemicals endured because of T.O Morrows's experiments and secure the Strykers riot prison in Metropolis from Grodd. Origin Crisis Continued after the events of the The Prime Battleground, Future Lex has entered the Nexus of Reality, to control what is thought to be the multiverse, as the place is, the center of the Multiverse. Future Batman follows close behind, and by breaking the laws of time, the two summoned councils of their counterparts from different realities. After the events of Lightning Strikes, turns out, there is more to the threat from the Paradox Reapers. Future Lex and Future Batman tries to change past to alter what is now the "Present". They go back on the fateful night, in Crime Alley where Batman's parents were killed, also going back to the time Superman was sent from his dying planet. The Paradox Reapers are still alive, and they continue to try to destroy all existing time. New Heroes and Villains enters the Paradox Wave and stops the Paradox Reapers from doing so. Sons of Trigon Trigon has taken over a part of Gotham City, the Gotham Wastelands. The Seven Deadly Sins, which are the Sons of Trigon, have come to release their father from the magical seals imprisoning him. They compete to play the most significant part in Trigon's escape because that will determin which one of them he grants ultimate power to be used to turn the entire Earth into pure demon hell. They have taken over the Knightsdome Arena, the Ruined Cathedral, and the tunnel of love, renamed Tunnel of Lust by the Sin that took control of the area. Heroes have to work with Wonder Woman to thwart all attempts to revive Trigon. Villains will also stop the Sins from reviving Trigon, but their work is to help Circe add the demon's power to her own. War of the Light Part I The War of Light has begun! The Sinestro Corps, Green Lantern Corps and Red Lantern Corps have begun to wage war against each other, vying for occupation of strange Mists that have appeared in Metropolis, which have the same properties as the emotional spectrum in their rings. The Blue Lantern Corps have also joined the conflict, led by Saint Walker, with intentions to collect the Mists as well. Heroes and Villains alike will participate and assist the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps respectively in the Downtown Metropolis Battlezone to gain an upper hand on the other faction. Heroes will first report to Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) in Mogo's Command Center. After the expiration of the temporary truce between the Green Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps, both Hal Jordan and Sinestro ask for the assistance of Heroes and Villains respectively to lead a strike team to either Ranx (Heroes) or Mogo (Villains). Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) will lead the Heroes to Ranx, while Arkillo will lead the Villains to Mogo. Heroes have also been enlisted to assist in the investigation of the mists surrounding the battlezone in Metropolis and have been asked to help Kyle Rayner in the obtainment of these mists. After the Strike Team and Mist Recovery alerts, Hal Jordan has set a plan in motion to destroy Ranx's rail gun after being assaulted by the Red Lanterns. Heroes will be required to assist Hal in this plan, taking place in Ranx and Metropolis. Amazon Fury Part I Wonder Woman's mother, Hippolyta has declared war on the Land of Men, and has started by planning a full scale assault on Gotham City, after becoming disillusioned with the Justice League's and men's capability to stop Brainiac's forces after defeating Brainiac's forces at Themyscira. Circe has allied herself with Hippolyta and her Loyalist forces to assist her in the destruction of Gotham, while Wonder Woman has created a Rebel Force to oppose her mother's uncharacteristic aggression. Heroes will first be told to report to the Themyscira Command Post where Wonder Woman has stationed herself, and complete either the Aegis of Truth or Circe's Trial Iconic Visions. Halls of Power Part I Darkseid's son, Kalibak, and the villainous Mantis have called upon the agents of Darkseid to delve beneath the surfaces of New Genesis and Apokolips to help them retrieve powerful ancient relics for a dark purpose. The heroic Mister Miracle and fierce Big Barda have assembled a force together in an effort to stop them. War of the Light Part II In the core game, Green Lanterns and Sinestro Corps agents first came to Earth when their rings began to fail. They began fighting with each other, assuming their arch rivals were responsible. During the Fight for the Light episode, it was revealed that the true threat to the emotional spectrum is Brainiac, who has drained the emotional spectrum, turning all emotion into logic. The entities themselves were trapped in huge Logic Lanterns that Brainiac constructed to contain and transform them. The corps attack, and when these Logic Lanterns are destroyed, the corps think the entities are freed, and the victory is theirs. Sinestro and Hal Jordan are some of the first fighters in the war to realize what has happened and, that if they do not work together, the Emotional Entities themselves will cease to exist and their light will die out…forever. The stakes are high, which is why the Star Sapphires and the Orange Lanterns enter the war. How will the leaders of each corps save their entity from oblivion? War of the Light Part II brings the Star Sapphires to the battle as the Lantern Corps Fight to save the Emotional Spectrum. These fierce, powerful and passionate Corps fight for the entity of love, making the battle between good and evil not so black and white. Amazon Fury Part II The Amazon War continues, and with the arrival of the powerful Gods, Ares and Hades, the War has spread beyond the mortal realm. Players must battle alongside Wonder Woman or Circe through the depths of the shadowy underworld to discover what really happened to the Amazon Queen, Hippolyta. Halls of Power Part II Darkseid is relentless in his efforts to gather ancient artifacts of the Old Gods and has turned his legions on the Celestial City, home of Orion and the New Gods of New Genesis. Meanwhile, on Apokolips, Granny Goodness is abducting Earth's greatest heroes and villains to see how well they stand up against the cruelty of Apokoliptian machinations. Episodes 15 to 26 (Monthly Content) 'War of the Light Arc' Episode 15: Take the fight back to Zamaron where the Black Lanterns have appeared, corrupting everything in their path. Episode 16: Defend Oa from the rising threat of the Black Lantern Corps in Oa Under Siege. Episode 18: The stars grow dim as the Black Lanterns spread across the universe. Oa and Zamaron are still reeling from the attack, but the Corruption hasn't stopped there. Black Hand, herald of Nekron, has finally revealed himself by attacking the Sinestro Corps' sentient city, Ranx! He aims to turn Ranx into a dangerous Corruption-spreading machine that could wipe out not only Mogo and Earth, but the rest of the universe as well. Sinestro conscribes every last one of you to help prevent Ranx from falling into the enemy's black hand. Episode 20: Nekron has come. He has joined his herald, Black Hand, in extinguishing all light – all life – in the universe. The Metropolis Battlefield was ripe with the lingering death from the War of the Light, allowing Nekron to raise an enormous Black Lantern in the middle of the city. The area around the Lantern is scorched earth, scarred by the Corruption brought by the Black. You must fight alongside the Lantern Corps and send Nekron back to the Land of the Unliving in the Blackest Night. And so ends the War of the Light saga. 'Halls of Power Arc' Episode 23: While off-world seeking information about Apokolips, Superman has discovered that the forces of Darkseid are gathering an invasion force on the surface of New Genesis. Parademons are lining up in ranks to invade! Superman asks that you help the locals defend their homes while the New Gods of New Genesis are busy elsewhere preparing a counter-attack. Lex Luthor enters the scene for the villains, curious if working with Darkseid is even worth the investment. He will quickly form an opinion. Episode 24: The journey to meet (and hopefully defeat) Darkseid began with Episode 11: Halls of Power Part I. In this episode, we first learned that Darkseid was sending his agents below the surfaces of New Genesis and Apokolips, gathering relics in an attempt to harness the power of the Old Gods by recovering ancient Third World artifacts. By Episode 14: Halls of Power Part II, they had uncovered even more artifacts. At the same time, a skirmish broke out on the surface of New Genesis as Darkseid's forces attempted to attack Celestial City. And, at her Happiness Home orphanage – aka, a deadly training facility, Granny Goodness was testing the mettle of Earth's heroes and villains in an attempt to recruit and prepare the denizens of Apokolips to serve Darkseid. For a while, it seemed that Earth was safe from Darkseid's meddling, until Episode 23: The Will of Darkseid. The war between the New Gods once again heated up on New Genesis, and players reported to the battle site in order to help defend the area from Darkseid's invasion force. Though the players triumphed over Steppenwolf, he left with an eerie message – 'The Source will speak to Darkseid.' Darkseid and his nefarious plans must be stopped once and for all. He has finally gathered enough Artifacts of the Old Gods to construct to reshape them into a machine that will allow him to access the all-powerful Source. With a direct line to the Source, Darkseid's will could never be stopped. You must get there before he can release that divine power into the universe. 'League of Assassins Arc' Episode 15: Travel to an alternate, World War II-inspired universe where the DC Bombshells await with a timeline threatened by infinite war. Episode 17: Now, the League has broken into the Flash Museum in Central City, in what looks to be an attempt to steal an artifact from an alternate reality - Talia Al Ghul's scimitar! Episode 18: The League of Assassin's sudden interest in Central City has drawn the concern of both the Justice League and the Society. During a scouting mission-gone-wrong, your allies have been captured and strung up above the Lazarus Pit! Episode 19: When heroes and villains arrived at the Lazarus Pools, they found the unconscious hanging bodies of their allies from the Justice League and the Society. Once the lifeless bodies were dropped, heroes and villains had to fight against their allies in an attempt to reverse the effects of the serums from the pools. Now we discover that Ra's al Ghul's madness is greater than it's ever been. But rather than an all-out assault on any one of the world's 'great' cities, he has captured Star City's hero, Green Arrow and Central City's nefarious rogue, Captain Cold. 'Trigon Arc' Episode 16: Raven is lured back to the Gotham Wastelands to face a new threat. Episode 17: Battle alongside Raven as she confronts her father, Trigon, who has escaped from his otherworldly prison. Episode 19: During Episode 17's Unholy Matrimony, heroes and villains joined Raven in a confrontation with her father, Trigon. Raven was able to banish Trigon to his prison, locked away from the mortal world. But her brothers are in a panic, scrambling for power and turning on each other. The concept of brotherly love has utterly failed Jesse (Envy) and Julius (Gluttony), so Raven has asked you to step in. Jesse made the first move and has caused the hungriest brother to envy their brother Jacob! As a result, Julius has become insatiable in his desires for food AND power. He will no longer be confined to the hellish kitchen; he wants to gobble up the Tunnel of Lust, the Wastelands, and then the world! Episode 20: The Gotham Wastelands is full of mayhem and madness. Imps and demons run amuck in the fiery wasteland, allowing Jacob and Jack to seductively and slowly (respectively) make their moves. Raven, annoyed as ever by her brothers, has asked for your help in putting them back in their places. 'Legends of Tomorrow Arc' Episode 21: A mysterious figure has asked you to investigate a heist taking place in one of Gotham University's Museum Warehouses. The target appears to be a valuable and potentially powerful Kahndaqi artifact. Partner with Hawkgirl or Heat Wave to retrieve the artifact and discover who’s behind the heist. The same mysterious contact has asked you to work with the latest member of the team, The Atom! Who is this mysterious person and what are his motives? For now, he has asked his newly formed Team of Legends to break out a recently incarcerated individual from Stryker's Island! There’s just one catch, he’s being held in maximum security inside the Penitentiary. Hatch a plan with The Atom and break him out from the inside...as inmates. Episode 25: In the Episode 21, heroes and villains fought to recover Kahndaqi relics from the control of the mysterious Abra Kadabra in the Gotham University Warehouse. Heat Wave and Hawkgirl were forced to work together in order to regain the control of the relics. A mysterious stranger thanks everyone for their assistance, and promises to be back in touch soon… Then, in Episode 21, the same mysterious contact has asked you to work with the latest member of the team, the Atom! Who is this mysterious person and what are his motives? For now, he has asked his newly formed Team of Legends to break out a recently incarcerated individual from Stryker's Island. There's just one catch; he's being held in maximum security inside the Penitentiary. After hatching a plan with the Atom to break him out from the inside. which ends in a huge face-off with Doctor Light! At the end, the stranger promises he'll contact them with more information later on. Well, that stranger is making good on his promise! In A Rip in Time, the Legends of Tomorrow adventure continues as you'll meet up with Vixen at the Mercenary Base. Remember that pieces that got away in Episode 21? She thinks she's tracked it down, and she needs your help to get it back. If our calculations are correct, when this baby starts, you're gonna see some serious stuff... 'Gotham City Sirens Arc' Episode 24: The alarms at the Regal Hotel are going off again and it looks like Harley Quinn may be hankering for a heist! Huntress has a hunch that Harley Quinn and her criminal besties, Catwoman and Poison Ivy are behind it. Episode 25: In the Episode 24, we found ourselves wrapped up in a heist thanks to the gals of Gotham! Harley Quinn, Catwoman, and Poison Ivy – who are always up to no good, it seems – hosted their inaugural heist at the Regal Hotel. That's right – inaugural. Meaning the first. Meaning they've got more up their skintight sleeves… The Grand Opening of the Iceberg Lounge is sure to draw attention from elite across the DC Universe. In fact, both Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne are confirmed to be guests in attendance! With all the attention being focused on the high-profile guests, it should be easy enough for Harley, Ivy, and Catwoman to sneak in. But what is it they're after this time? And is it really smart of them to try to cross Penguin at his Grand Opening soiree? Episode 26: Well, it seems Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman are at it again! The escapades with these three began back in Episode 24: Harley's Heist, when they attempted a caper at the Regal Hotel. But one little heist doesn’t pack enough punch for these three, so they showed up at the grand opening of Penguin’s new club in Episode 25: Iceberg Lounge. The girls quickly learned that crossing the Penguin at his big event may have been more than they bargained for, since Catwoman ended up kidnapped! Though she was safely rescued, this gave Harley and Ivy another idea…one that Catwoman’s not too thrilled with. Welcome to Wayne Manor Gala. Wayne Manor is filled to the brim with Gotham’s elite, all rallied together for a charity event – raising funds for victims of the Brainiac Invasion! The soiree is hosted by one Bruce Wayne. Only Bruce doesn’t seem to be milling among the crowd. Could Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Catwoman have something to do with that? 'Kryptonian Arc' Episode 22: The Fortress of Solitude's defense systems are malfunctioning and Superman is busy investigating an incredible off world threat. If you’re a hero, he’s going to give you a call and ask for a little help checking out his digs. If you’re a villain, you better believe Lex Luthor put a listening device in the Fortress during the Fortress raids long ago, so while Superman is away, the villains will play. Once inside, you quickly realize that the Phantom Zone Projector is the source of the malfunction and it’s up to you to check it out. What could possibly go wrong? So, something went down in the Phantom Zone, and a certain prisoner has escaped, along with his followers. Lois Lane, intrepid reporter, is on the case. Her sources have described sightings of Kryptonians near Lex Luthor's Science Spire. You know, that huge, questionably oversized monument Lex Luthor erected in the Tomorrow District of Metropolis? She’s taken a leave of absence from the Daily Planet and is hiring muscle to help her break in and investigate. Episode 23: In Episode 22, General Zod and his followers escaped from the Phantom Zone! Lois Lane then tracked his Kryptonian forces to Lex Luthor's Science Spire in Metropolis, and there discovered what they were after – the secret coordinates to: Brainiac's Bottle Ship! Zod wants those coordinates and he'll do whatever it takes to get them – including using the Science Spire's enormous laser on the city of Metropolis. Superman and Lex Luthor are sending teams to get Zod out of the Spire and back under control, and you're up. Supergirl is on the way with her own vested interest in the location of the Bottle Ship, so she'll be by your side as you confront General Zod. Then things get really interesting. Episode 26: Kryptonians and humans have been crossing paths recently! In Episode 22: Science Spire, Lois Lane realized that something – though she wasn’t quite sure what – had happened in Episode 22: The Phantom Zone. In her investigations, she realized the Kryptonian sightings were connected to General Zod, who was seeking information from Lex Luthor’s database! Though at first Lois – and you! – are able to keep the information from Zod, in Episode 23: Brainiac's Bottle Ship, the location of Kandor becomes known as Zod and Supergirl – and, once again – you! - are transported to Brainiac’s control room on one of his ships. Despite his promises to the contrary, Zod took off with the Bottle City of Kandor after the fight was over! In Kandor Central Tower, General Zod has used stolen technology to return Kandor to normal size. Still trapped within Brainiac’s bottle, Kandor now resides in the Arctic near the Fortress of Solitude. While its unknown whether Kandor on its own is a threat to Humanity, there is no doubt that Zod intends to raise an army of Kryptonians and rule the planet. Join Superman, Superboy, and Supergirl in Kandor to convince everyone that Humans and Kryptonians can share the planet and live in peace. Amazon Fury Part III In Amazon Fury Part I, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, had gone mad, or so it seemed when she allied with Circe and declared war on the mortal world! Her own daughter, Wonder Woman, had rallied an army of Amazons that defended the people of Gotham City, and attempted to help their Queen see reason. In Amazon Fury Part I, players ventured to the Themyscira Command Post and witnessed Gotham City under attack of the Amazons. Both Heroes and Villains became embroiled in the Amazon Civil War as Heroes attacked the Loyalists on the side of Hippolyta (who we know was not quite herself…) and Villains went after Wonder Woman’s Rebel forces. Despite a number of battles across Gotham, it was only the beginning of the war… In Amazon Fury Part II, with the arrival of the powerful gods, Ares and Hades, the Amazon war had spread from the mortal realm to the divine! Players battled through the depths of the shadowy underworld to discover what really happened to the Amazon queen, Hippolyta. In Amazon Fury Part II, we unearthed the reasons behind Queen Hippolyta’s uncharacteristic war-mongering. She’s connected by a spectral chord to the Underworld, which players followed. Through their journey, they encountered Ares, Hades, Cerberus, the Hydra, and more! It is also how we discovered that the gods are working on a plan to overthrow Zeus, and Hippolyta’s soul was a key component in doing so. Amazon Fury Part II ends with Ares betraying Hades, and departing alongside Circe with Hippolyta’s soul in their possession. Ares and Circe are finally ready to challenge Zeus, king of the gods, for control of Olympus! Wonder Woman knows that if she doesn't intercept Ares and Circe, her mother's soul could be lost forever. From Themyscira and the chaotic streets of Gotham City, to the depths of the Underworld and the heights of Olympus, battle your way through the finale of the Amazon Fury trilogy. In a different Area 51 where Brainiac is nowhere to be found, there are massive tears in time and space dividing the base in half. It seems like the 1940s and the present day are merging into a single timeline, and this cannot be good. Soldiers from today and yesterday are fighting side by side, as well as against each other. Help stem the tide of WWII flowing into the present. Rip Hunter has deduced that a massive and potentially highly destructive time event is happening, and he has identified its origin, a place where the timeline is most fragile and most susceptible to manipulation: Europe circa 1944. Shortly after D-Day, but not the D-Day we remember, Baron Von Savage, now the leader of the Axis powers, has taken a European village and is using it as a launchpad to take over the world. Travel back in time to the European village that has been taken over by Baron Von Savage and his new collection of hybrid technology. Work with Lady Blackhawk and the Blackhawks to fight for the fate of the future. Rip Hunter immediately attempts to contact the Justice Society, only to learn that many have already been taken captive by the evil Baron Von Savage. Rip Hunter sends a team and a special operative inside Baron Von Savage’s Stronghold on a secret mission to rescue key members of the Justice Society: Alan Scott, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Wildcat. Team up with both Wonder Woman and Golden Age Wonder Woman in the daring raid of Baron Von Savage’s base and free the captive members of the JSA. Be wary though – Doctor Sivana has been busy creating a new terrifying threat in his lab! Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take much convincing to get Doctor Sivana, the infamous evil scientist and sworn enemy of the Justice Society, to join with Per Degaton and Baron Von Savage in their attempt to rewrite history. He’s already taking fallen soldiers from the battlefield and fusing them with technology from other timelines in an attempt to construct an abomination of pure evil: the Ultimate Soldier! Per Degaton and stormtroopers are raiding the future to steal modern technology and resources. Follow a lead to the Sentinels of Magic citadel, but be careful. Something seems fishy about this particular jaunt to the future. They’re after anything that can give them an advantage in World War II. Time is running out… literally! Storm the enemy stronghold to put a stop to Baron Von Savage and Per Degaton’s plans before their breach in the fabric of space and time becomes too unstable. Riddled with Crime A gang war is brewing between the Joker and the Riddler, and has pulled in some of Gotham’s worst of the worst to choose sides to ally with in an epic power struggle. The city is in peril as some of the most iconic villains are vying for power, taking sides, and battling each other. But the people of Gotham need not worry as Batwoman and Nightwing are on the case and working with the GCPD to keep things from spiraling out of control. Talia al Ghul has also stepped out of the shadows to help, her motives her own. For now, she’s displeased with the Gotham villain’s unsanctioned war and even more displeased that her beloved, Batman, is still missing. Both heroes and villains alike need to work with Batwoman, Nightwing, and even the mysterious Talia Al Ghul to help the GCPD with containing this conflict before it tears Gotham City apart. Earth 3 Deluge The Death of Superman Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Category:Glossary